O Conto: Histórias dentro da História
by Tio Lipe Cavaleiros
Summary: Aqui estão algumas fictions da minha fic "O Conto de uma Terra Renascida" feitas por fãs que adoraram o meu trabalho e minha história. Também poderei usar este espaço para publicar alguma história adicional sobre O Conto.
1. Chapter 1

História dentro da História Um

**História dentro da História Um**

**Aquela que é manipulada (Autor: Luiz Henrique Amorin)**

Cidade-Estado de Atenas.

À noite chegou e as batalhas foram encerradas sem mudanças drásticas no cenário diário. Era uma noite de céu claro como a muito não se via. Porém em Atenas pode-se notar certo otimismo. Um otimismo que também não é notado há muito tempo. O porquê deste otimismo tem uma razão: um novo comandante enviado recentemente para o front estava conseguindo algumas vitórias importantes e parecia que com suas estratégias traria vantagens aos atenienses. Seu nome era Rhodes.

Acampamento avançado de cidade estado de Atenas

O otimismo podia ser visto mesmo entre os lideres e generais mais experientes e austeros. Todos já tinham se recolhido da sala de guerra após combinada a estratégia para o futuro próximo. Todos menos um. Um novo comandante que foi enviado para esta guerra em uma missão especial. Certamente causou estranheza no alto escalão do exército e mesmo nos soldados o fato daquele homem, relativamente jovem e conhecido na cidade apenas por visitas discretas e rápidas aos chefes políticos e templos da cidade estar ali com uma posição de tamanho destaque no exército e com grande prestígio perante os líderes políticos. Porém seu conhecimento sobre batalhas, sobre a guerra e a paz trouxe resultados que logo o fizeram ser aceito e muito estimado entre todos. No entanto, nada do que ele vivera antes poderia prepará-lo para os acontecimentos que viriam a acontecer esta noite adentro...

- Com licença senhor comandante. Trouxe algo para seu agrado.

Uma bela mulher, loira, com um lindo corpo e rosto adentrava a sala de guerra portando uma bandeja com vinho e uma taça adornada graciosamente. Vestia um vestido comprido, mas que colado ao corpo no movimento de seu andar mostrava seus contornos quase perfeitos.

- Pois não – respondeu Rhodes um tanto desatento e ainda com o trabalho e idéias em mente.

A jovem se aproximou e serviu o vinho em uma mesa próxima a Rhodes. Por mais compenetrado que Rhodes fosse, a beleza daquela mulher poderia encantar a qualquer homem, podendo fazer ciúme as nereidas de Poseidon com certeza...

- Eu nunca a vi antes por aqui. Onde estão as serventes habituais? – pergunta Rhodes disfarçando bem sua admiração pela beleza da mulher.

- Sou nova por aqui senhor. Trabalhei no templo principal dessa cidade, dedicado a deusa Athena. Porém percebi que seria mais útil aqui, servindo aos corajosos guerreiros que arriscam suas vidas nessa guerra que se iniciou antes mesmo de eu nascer. – nesse momento se encheu de tristeza a face da jovem. Vendo isso, Rhodes disse:

- Não se entristeça minha jovem. Confie em mim quando digo que Athena tem um amor enorme por todos nós e que isso protege e guia a todos os atenienses. – Rhodes dá um sorriso e levanta o rosto da jovem com uma das mãos. Com a outra ele pega um pequeno lenço em sua mesa e enxuga suas lágrimas – Mude esse rosto. Você foi abençoada por Afrodite, minha cara. Tristeza não combina com você. E mais, estou certo de que logo chegaremos ao fim deste confronto sem sentido. – dizendo isso, Rhodes leva a taça em sua boca e saboreia o vinho. Nessa hora, a jovem se distancia um pouco de Rhodes e, sem olhar nos olhos do cavaleiro, diz:

- S-Se-Senhor...? Ainda tenho muitos afazeres antes de poder me recolher. O senhor precisa de algo?

- Pode se retirar. Antes me diga: Qual é seu nome?

- Iliana – disse a jovem correndo para a saída e deixando uma lágrima no caminho.

"A guerra certamente faz muitas vítimas inocentes. E é para proteger os inocentes que nós, os cavaleiros de Atena, existimos nesse mundo." Com este pensamento, Rhodes se empenhou mais ainda em finalizar seus planos para os próximos dias.

A moça corre e se afasta do acampamento, indo à direção a entrada da cidade, chorando copiosamente a essa altura. Porém, antes de entrar na cidade, ela é puxada as sombras.

- Você deu a ele? – pergunta um vulto a ela.

- S-Sim... Por favor, eu fiz o que você me pediu e serei eternamente penalizada pelo meu coração por isso. Por favor, não faça mal a minha família.

- Você serviu bem a seu propósito mulher. Logo se juntará aos seus pais – com essas palavras, o vulto puxa a dama para próximo de si e sem muito esforço usa seu punho, atravessando seu peito e atingindo seu coração.

- Pai... Rhodes... – balbucia a jovem antes de cair no chão, já sem vida.

- Está feito mestre. – diz o vulto. Em seguida outros quatro vultos aparecem. Um deles diz:

- Agora devemos apenas esperar alguns minutos. Este será o fim do cavaleiro de Câncer e a declaração de guerra que meu pai deseja. Muito em breve Ares será o senhor do destino dos homens.

Com essas palavras os vultos novamente somem nas sombras deixando o corpo da mulher em um beco deserto, onde será encontrada no dia seguinte com uma expressão triste e desolada. Justo no mesmo dia em que seu pai será encontrado em outro beco, também com um ferimento fatal no coração.

**Aqueles que atacam covardemente (Autor: Luiz Henrique Amorin)**

Alguns minutos depois, fazendo a guarda noturna próxima a esse acamamento encontramos dois soldados que conversam animadamente dentro do possível:

- È uma bela noite não é mesmo companheiro?

- Certamente. Fazia tempo que não via uma noite tão límpida e estrelada. Veja como a constelação de Câncer parece mais brilhante hoje. Parece até um bom presságio que representa a melhora que nós tivemos por aqui não é?

- Realmente. Porém o que me preocupa é aquela estrela vermelha brilhando mais forte do que qualquer outra vez que tenha reparado na vida...Você sabe o que os sábios dizem sobre ela?

- Sim. Ela representa o Deus da Guerra e protetor de Esparta: Ares!

- Esse brilho parece mais o despertar de um deus. É como se ele nos espreitasse e trouxesse o mal agouro da guerra e da morte...

- Mas devemos tirar esses pensamentos de nossas mentes. As coisas melhoraram muito desde a chegada desse novo comandante.

- Rhodes – disse o soldado como que incomodado pelo colega não dizer o nome do novo comandante.

- Exato. Ele é novo por aqui, mas depois de sua chegada, seus planos e estratégias estão novamente ganhando espaço por aqui. Parece que sob seu comando, essa guerra logo chegará ao fim.

- Sim. Eu daria a vida por ele sem pestanejar...

- ENTÃO TERÁ SUA OPORTUNIDADE!

Dois vultos saem das sombras e rapidamente atacam os soldados. Estes sequer puderam se defender do ataque covarde. Apenas morreram sem nem ao menos gritar. Mais três vultos aparecem e, caminhando com graça pelas sombras se dirigem a sala de guerra.

Rhodes estava prestes a se recolher. Estava cansado e sonolento, porém algo lhe despertou. Eram Cosmos! Cosmos poderosos e ameaçadores.

- Quem está aí? – Rhodes se coloca em posição de batalha. Sua resposta é uma rajada de Cosmo em sua direção, que ele detém com uma das mãos. Em seguida quatro guerreiros com mantas aparecem em sua frente e pulam em cima dele de maneira voraz. Quando estão perto, Rhodes explode seu Cosmo e mostra seu poder.

- Idiotas. Sintam a fúria de um cavaleiro de ouro!

O Cosmo de Rhodes estraçalha os inimigos. Os quatro caem inertes aos seus pés. Rhodes ia se aproximar deles quando sentiu algo fora do comum. Ele sente algo em sua direção e salta para trás. Quando olha para onde estava vê uma flecha de energia dourada fincada no chão. Na porta surge um guerreiro com um arco nas mãos. Logo de cara Rhodes percebe que ele é diferente dos outros. Seu Cosmo é muito mais poderoso e maléfico.

- Parece que para executar o trabalho bem feito terei que fazer eu mesmo!

Sem mais palavras um flecha é rapidamente lançada em direção a Rhodes, que se esquiva facilmente, mas quando ele se prepara para atacar percebe que a flecha esta voltando em sua direção. Pego de surpresa, Rhodes ficou sem ação. Porém algo de bom aconteceria nesse momento. Um grande clarão aconteceu nesse instante.

- O que? – o estranho pôde ver em seguida a gloriosa armadura de câncer que saia de sua posição de caranguejo para proteger seu escolhido.

- Agora é minha vez estranho. CRAB CLAW!

Uma enorme quantidade de energia foi em direção do estranho, prendendo-o como um caranguejo prende sua presa.

- Responda minhas perguntas! Que são vocês e por que me atacaram?

Com o poder, o capuz do estranho revela sua face. Longos cabelos loiro-rosados descem em cascara para as suas costas e um rosto esculpido pela beleza revela uma maldade instintiva. O estranho responde com um grito e tenta se soltar elevando seu Cosmo.

- Não adianta. Quanto mais força você fizer mais poderoso será meu golpe. Você não poderá se sol...

Antes que pudesse concluir a frase, Rhodes se sentiu estranho, um tanto tonto. "A-Ah. O que está acontecendo comigo? Sinto-me estranho. Distante de mim mesmo. Meu Cosmo... esta se esvaindo". O Cosmo do lorde dourado rapidamente cai e estranho se livra de sua prisão de Cosmo. "Tenho que me concentrar."

- Vejo que o veneno esta fazendo seu efeito – uma pequena risada apareceu no rosto de estranho. A garota fez bem o seu trabalho.

- Ahh... Iliana. O que... – nesse ponto Rhodes tinha muitas dificuldades até mesmo para pensar. Seus sentidos estavam cada vez mais distantes e mesmo seu Cosmo parecia lhe abandonar.

- Não se preocupe com ela. Logo estarão juntos, você, ela e os pais dela no Tártaro.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Rhodes não se conteve. Juntou o que restava de seu Cosmo e o disparou com um único golpe contra o terrível inimigo.

- Quem vai para o Tártaro é você. Sinta a maior técnica de cavaleiro de Câncer. CRAB BLOW!

Uma grande quantidade de energia vai à direção de estranho que apenas estica uma mão e detém o ataque.

- Imbecil! No seu atual estado você não representa qualquer ameaça. Agora sinta o poder que levará você ao túmulo! Mas para que saiba quem o mandou para o Tártaro lhe direi meu nome. Sou Remo, General Deimos dos esquadrões de Ares.

Rhodes está totalmente espantado e indefeso e sequer vê os movimentos de Remo quando este o golpeia com uma seqüência de golpes que terminam por levar Rhodes à lona.

- Esta é à hora de acabar com tudo. – ao dizer isso, Remo saca o arco de suas costas. Estica sua mão para trás como se houvessem flechas no arco. Concentra sua energia e uma série de flechas vai à direção a Rhodes – CURSED BREAKS!

Sem qualquer defesa ele apenas se levanta e tem tempo para um ultimo pensamento. "Perdão Athena. Perdão amigos".

O golpe é violentíssimo e uma explosão acontece. Ao baixar a poeira ver-se a armadura de Câncer montada em sua forma de caranguejo e mais ao longe a cabeça decepada de um homem. Era a cabeça de Rhodes.

- Está feito meu pai. A guerra esta declarada. Agora é questão de tempo para que Ares seja o senhor do mundo dos homens – com estas palavras, Remo recolhe seus espólios de guerra e desaparece nas sombras. Os que observavam a noite certamente notaram que uma coisa terrível estava prestes a começar.

Santuário de Athena

Tudo era silencio e tranqüilidade nas doze casas. Os guardiões supremos de Athena pareciam estar tranqüilos e recolhidos em seu sono. Apenas era perceptível movimento de Cosmo nas casas de Áries e Virgem. Aqueles entre os cavaleiros de Athena que mais eram sensíveis as nuances do Cosmo. Esses dois estavam acompanhando a batalha de Rhodes pelo Cosmo. E estavam em contato por telepatia.

- Como alguém tão poderoso como Rhodes foi derrotado tão rapidamente? – perguntou Lorde Timeus de Áries parecendo inconformado.

- É difícil de acreditar, mas tenho a impressão de que naquele momento, quando o Cosmo de Rhodes fraquejou, ele foi vítima de algo muito sujo. – as lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Lorde Delfos de Virgem.

- Veneno! – disse Timeus.

- De qualquer forma isso confirma o que mais temia – disse Lorde Delfos – O prenúncio da guerra iminente esta aí. Devemos esperar o pior muito em breve.

Com essas palavras, Lorde Delfos encerra a conversa e deixa o alerta de que a mais sangrenta das batalhas esta por vir.

_Baseado na Fic "conto de uma terra renascida" principalmente nas partes 9, 10, 13, 29. Gostaria de agradecer ao criador dessa maravilhosa fic Fellipe Melo, que mostrou muita criatividade e muito amor por cavaleiros. Se o Kurumada e a Toey fossem assim..._


	2. Chapter 2

Aquele que é derrotado por subterfúgios

**História dentro da História Dois**

**Aqueles que lutam camuflados (Autor: Luiz Henrique Amorin)**

Santuário de Athena, Grécia Antiga.

Aquela era uma noite que não seria esquecida tão cedo pelos habitantes do santuário. Are enviara seus exércitos para atacar o refugio de Athena e até mesmo um grupo distinto foi enviado as Doze Casas para tirar a vida de Athena em nome do Senhor da Guerra. O grupo era composto por alguns dos mais fortes guerreiros a disposição de Ares assim como seus dois filhos, Liath de Fobos e Remo de Deimos.

A batalha estava se desenvolvendo por todos os lados e também nas Doze Casas. .Muitos guerreiros lutavam por todos os lados no Santuário e o sangue já escorria pelas ruas. Não só o sangue dos guerreiros, mas também o sangue de vítimas inocentes das investidas demoníacas do Senhor da Guerra.

O grupo que invadiu as Doze Casas já havia passado pela morada de Áries estava passando pela Casa de Touro. Em Áries houve uma grande luta entre Remo e Timeus, guardião de Áries, onde ao que parece ambos caíram. Em Touro, dois guerreiros ficaram para enfrentar Lorde Edmond enquanto o resto do grupo começou a se dirigir para a casa de gêmeos.

Porém algo inusitado estava para acontecer em Gêmeos.

Um guerreiro sombrio, coberto por uma manta, acaba de chegar à frente da Casa de Gêmeos. Ele observa que na verdade existem duas Casas de Gêmeos.

- Não posso me deter aqui. Pude passar despercebido pelas duas primeiras Casas graças a minha cortina de ilusões e minha agilidade. Pretendo fazer o mesmo até chegar a Athena.

Com essas palavras, a sombra rapidamente entra na casa da direita. Quando isso acontece, um grande clarão pôde ser visto. Um poderoso Cosmo se manifestara ali.

A sombra percorria a casa de gêmeos que agora se transformava em um corredor de sombras e luz. Mas do que isso, era na verdade um labirinto muito confuso. Depois de correr por algum tempo a sombra parou e começou a divagar. "Isso... isso não pode ser. Estou correndo há algum tempo e não encontro à saída da Casa de Gêmeos. Isso só pode ser uma ilusão".

Com esse pensamento, a sombra invoca seu Cosmo, uma essência púrpura e poderosa. Logo ele provoca uma pequena explosão e acaba com aquela ilusão. O que surge em seguida é algo mais surpreendente do que a ilusão anterior. Ele via um cenário sombrio, com colunas caídas no chão e onde não se tinha a menor noção de onde seria a entrada e a saída. "Estou perdido". A sombra retira a manta.

- Quem é o covarde que usa artifícios tão pequenos para lutar? Por acaso quer brincar comigo?

Em resposta um poderoso Cosmo emanou e uma voz veio de todo lugar e de lugar nenhum:

- Como alguém que passa escondido pelas duas Casas anteriores a essa e ainda ousa invadir a Casa de Gêmeos teria alguma razão em dizer essas palavras?

Assim que a voz terminou de ecoar apareceu em frente à sombra um cavaleiro com seu elmo nos braços. Tratava-se de Isaac de Gêmeos. Seu rosto levava a marca de muitas batalhas, mas o que mais chama a atenção era o brilho de seus olhos violetas contrastando com sua armadura dourada. Era um efeito único.

- Quem é você e o que quer aqui? – o Lorde tinha uma expressão séria e parecia muito preocupado com a resposta do oponente.

- Eu sou um dos Generais de Ares, o Senhor da Guerra. Eu sou Mitras de Queres, General da Morte dos esquadrões de Ares. Estou aqui para levar Athena perante meu senhor e devo matar qualquer um que interfira no meu caminho. – ao dizer isso, Mitra empunha suas katars, que tem um brilho estranho, algo que transcende a mortalidade.

- Entendo. Porém seria muita ingenuidade sua pensar que poderia passar por mim usando de ilusões e dentro do caminho das sombras. Por tal insolência tenha certeza que aqui será o local de seu túmulo!

Ao dizer isso um segundo cavaleiro de Gêmeos aparece atrás das Mitras. Ao ver isso, o General se sente inseguro. Logo percebe que está diante de alguém que usa poderosas ilusões. Ele rapidamente estica ambos os braços nas duas direções e solta duas rajadas de Cosmo que seguem na direção aos dois cavaleiros de Gêmeos. Exatamente nessa hora um terceiro cavaleiro de Gêmeos aparece por sobre Mitras e o atinge com uma poderosa quantidade de energia, jogando-o violentamente no chão.

"Ah... O que foi isso? De onde ele veio? Eu não pude senti-lo aproximar-se. Se esse golpe me acertasse em cheio, poderia ter sido o meu fim". Com alguns ferimentos superficiais, Mitras levanta-se e novamente este sozinho na Casa de Gêmeos.

- Parece que alguns de seus companheiros estão se dirigindo para a Casa de Gêmeos. – a voz agora parecia mais determinada. – Tenho que acabar com você rapidamente para poder recepcioná-los. ANOTHER DIMENSION!

Um enorme buraco aparece atrás de Mitras e começa a sugar tudo para dentro dele. A pressão agora era descomunal e o general de Ares foi tragado para dentro desse buraco junto com qualquer rastro seu.

"Parece que é o fim. Agora devo me preparar para receber meus novos 'convidados' sem mais demora". Isaac aparece no local onde Mitras fora sugado e se vira quando repentinamente um poderoso Cosmo surge e atinge o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- CROSS CUTER!

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos é jogado violentamente no chão e logo rachaduras e sangramentos podem ser percebidos em algumas partes de sua armadura. Com um esforço, ele se levanta espantado.

- Co... Como você pode escapar da dimensão paralela? E como você pode causar tal dano em minha poderosa armadura com apenas um golpe?

Sem mais delongas, o Lorde dourado dispara uma poderosa onda de energia em direção a Mitras. Um sorriso pode ser percebido no rosto do General, que apenas desenha um círculo com sua katars. Na hora em que elas se tocam na base do círculo um buraco aparece e começa a sugar o poder ofensivo jogado contra Mitras. Além disso, o próprio cavaleiro de Gêmeos começa a sentir uma pressão que o afeta.

- BLACK HOLE. – com muita tranqüilidade, Mitras prossegue – Essa técnica é semelhante a sua. Portanto foi apenas uma questão de resistir a sua pressão e usar uma de minhas ilusões. Quanto aos danos causados saiba que essas katars que carrego são um dos Dons Divinos. Um presente de Heféstos para Ares e seus eleitos.

Apesar do teor da informação, Isaac não pareceu muito impressionado. Ele aumentou seu Cosmo incrivelmente. As estruturas da Casa de Gêmeos começaram a se abalar.

- E o que você acha que acontecerá se eu preencher todo seu buraco negro, Mitras?

A expressão do General de tornou mais pesada

- Você é louco? Acha que pode preencher o infinito?

- Tudo é possível para aqueles que conhecem a essência do Cosmo. Tudo é possível para o Senhor dos Segredos!

O Cosmo de Gêmeos chegou ao limite nesse instante. Bondade e maldade. Inocência e malícia. Poder e fraqueza. Mistérios e respostas. Tudo podia ser percebido no Cosmo de Isaac naquele instante. A Casa de Gêmeos parecia tremer diante de tanto poder. Todo o Santuário pode sentir esse Cosmo crescendo.

- Que meu poder preencha a eterna escuridão! GALACXIAN EXPLOSION!

O poder liberado pelo Cosmo de Gêmeos era de longe ameaçador. Estava muito mais próximo do poder capaz de reger as forças motrizes do Universo. Erro o poder de um supernova, capaz de destruir até as estrelas. Inicialmente o buraco negro resistiu ao poder de gêmeos. Mas logo fissuras foram percebidas por Mitras.

-Não! É possível!

Rapidamente o General aumenta seu Cosmo e com suas armas sagradas cria um poderoso Cosmo em sua frente. Assim que o buraco negro se dissipa em sua frente, Mitras arremessa suas katars contra o Cosmo em sua direção e contra o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Sou o proliferador da morte dos campos de Ares, cavaleiro de Athena. Receba meu poder máximo. CURSED ONES's CUT!

Os Cosmos se chocaram e o embate foi terrível. O poder de Gêmeos parecia se contorcer diante do toque da armas divinas. Então o pior aconteceu. Por um lado as katars atingiram o pescoço do cavaleiro de gêmeo e pelo outro Mitras foi atingido pelo resquício do golpe de Isaac.

- Ah...

Uma grande quantidade de sangue já fluía do corpo de Isaac e a ilusão da Casa de gêmeos desapareceu. A saída da morada já podia ser vista e encontrava-se atrás do corpo de Isaac. Um corpo já sem vida, ereto no ar como uma marionete esbranquiçada diante da morte. Ao seu redor um lago de sangue. Mitras já se levantava parecendo esgotado. Com ferimentos superficiais, coberto de fuligem e pó, ele observava a cena a sua frente. Em um misto de contentamento e respeito, o General se dirige a saída da Casa de gêmeos.

"Já perdi muito tempo por aqui, mas devo admitir que o Lorde dourado realmente representou um grande empecilho. Tenho que me apressar e ir para as Casas seguintes". Assim que ele coloca o primeiro pé na poça de sangue de Isaac o improvável acontece. Uma explosão ocorre e fere gravemente sua perna esquerda. Jogado para trás pela explosão, Mitras se surpreende com aquilo.

- O que foi isso? É como se o cavaleiro de Gêmeos ainda estivesse aqui para proteger a saída dessa recinto. Ah… Minha perna. Como isso é possível? Estou certo de que ele está morto.

Então as palavras de Isaac vieram à mente de Mitras. "Por tal insolência tenha certeza que aqui será o local de seu túmulo!". O General estava sem saber o que fazer quando sentiu presenças conhecidas entrando na Casa de gêmeos. "É Liath e seu grupo. Verei o que eles farão a respeito do cenário que aqui encontrarão".

Com isso em mente, Mitras recolhe-se às sombras e aguarda a chegada dos aliados. Foi dessa forma que mais um dos poderosos Lordes dourados perdeu sua vida nessa batalha sem sentido.

_Baseado na Fic "conto de uma terra renascida" principalmente nas partes 9, 10, 13,29. Gostaria de agradecer ao criador dessa maravilhosa Fic Fellipe Melo, que mostrou muita criatividade e muito amor por cavaleiros. Se o Kurumada e a Toey fossem assim..._


End file.
